Text - Notice: Character Creation
Character Creation Abilities are assigned thusly: 83 points to distribute between 6 attributes according to a 1 point/1 ability score all the way up to max for your race. Racial adjustments adjust max/mins as well as provide net modification for total points available. Characters begin at level 1. You are in a Dark Ages type setting so you likely have little money and equipment depending on your background. If you are a tradesman you may have a simple home with thatched roof. If you are a laborer you likely live with others in squalor. Our goal is to rise out of this life personally as the world rises out of it collectively. HP Hit Points are max every level. No rolling. Monsters will be the same. FEATS As per PHB for your race/class +1 additional FEAT at creation for all characters! SKILLS - as listed, so please modifiy for your sheets Hide/Move Silently - Combined into one Stealth Preferred Character Sheet PC Name:Eru Gender: M HD: Xd6 RPoL Player Name: ???? Height: ???? Race: ???? Weight: ??? lbs HP: ????/???? Class: ???? Age: ???? Current/Normal Level: ???? Hair: ???? Align: LG Eyes: ???? XP: All Deity: None Speed: ???? Needed for Size: ???? Next Level: None -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ABILITIES Final Base Racial Magic Misc Ability / Mod Bonus Item Score STR: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 DEX: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 CON: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 INT: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 WIS: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 CHA: ?? +0 -- -- ?? / +0 +1 Ability Increase every 4th level is added to Base number. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- COMBAT STATISTICS ARMOR CLASS BASE ATTACK BONUS AC Total : 10 MELEE RANGED AC when Flat-Footed -- Total: +0 Total: +0 AC vs Touch Attack -- Base: +0 Base: +0 Base: 10 STR: +0 DEX: +0 Armor: +0 Misc: -- Misc: -- Shield: -- Dexterity: +0 INITIATIVE Size: +0 Total: +0 Magic: +0 DEX: +0 Misc.: -- Misc.: +0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SAVING THROWS Total Base Ability Misc Magic Fortitude : +0 = 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 Reflex : +0 = 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 Will : +0 = 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RACIAL TRAITS -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FEATS Indicate for level, class, race, etc. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PRESTIGE CLASS ABILITIES -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LANGUAGES Regional: Common Bonus: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKILLS Fill in skills you have ranks in AND skills that can be used untrained. Mod is the final score, Rnk Skill Point Total: x/lvl is the number of ranks attained in the skill, Abl Max Class ranks: is the related Ability Modifier, and Msc is for any Max Cross-Class ranks: miscellaneous bonus from feats, race, synergy, etc. Related Mod = Rnk Abl Msc | Skills: Ability Untrained? +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Appraise (INT) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Balance (DEX) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Bluff (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Climb (STR) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Concentration (CON) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Craft: (INT) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Decipher Script (INT) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Diplomacy (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Disable Device (int) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Disguise (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Escape Artist (DEX) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Forgery (INT) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Gather Information (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Heal (WIS) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Intimidate (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Jump (STR) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Knowledge: (INT) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Listen (WIS) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Open Lock (DEX) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Perform: (CHA) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Ride (DEX) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Search (INT) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Sense Motive (WIS) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Sleight of Hand (DEX) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Stealth (DEX) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Spellcraft (INT) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Spot (WIS) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Survival (WIS) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Swim (STR) Yes +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Tumble (DEX) No +0 = 0 +0 +0 | Use Rope (DEX) Yes ^ = Cross Class ! = Armor Check Penalty applies (double for Swim) * = Requires specialization -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEAPONS ATT is your final attack modifier when using the weapon. Monks should also list bare-handed attacks here. NAME : ATT : DMG : CRIT : RNG : WGHT : TYPE : SIZE : COST : NAME : ATT : DMG : CRIT : RNG : WGHT : TYPE : SIZE : COST : GRAPPLE BONUS: BAB + _ + STR + _ + SIZE + _ = + _ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PROTECTION ARMOR SHIELD NAME : NAME : LOCATION : TYPE : AC BONUS : AC BONUS : MAX DEX : CHECK PENALTY : CHECK PENALTY : SPELL FAILURE : SPELL FAILURE : WGHT : SPEED: PROPERTIES: WGHT : COST: PROPERTIES: COST: ARMOR NAME : LOCATION : AC BONUS : MAX DEX : CHECK PENALTY : SPELL FAILURE : SPEED: WGHT : PROPERTIES: COST: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EQUIPMENT: |} Category:Game Text